


Форс-мажор

by ka_mai



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: Мутантская угроза, произнёс он про себя, стараясь сосредоточиться. Дерзкое преступление. Служебное расследование. Серебряный вихрь. Нет, не то.





	

Лицо майора Шнайдера, похожее на большой плоский блин, нависло над Мелвином, как рок. Мелвин смотрел строго в центр блина и не осмеливался облизнуть саднящие губы или хотя бы почесать голени одна о другую – вдруг майор заметит.  
От стыда и яркого света медицинской лампы горели уши и скулы, будто с них тоже недавно сдирали липкую ленту. Хотелось окунуть голову в холодную воду.  
– ...тяжесть угрозы, – сказал Шнайдер. – Авори, вы меня слушаете?  
– Да, сэр, – поспешно отозвался Мелвин. – Я осознаю. Тяжесть. Сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Готов пройти освидетельствование на детекторе...  
– Похвально. – Блин слегка отодвинулся, может, чтобы осмотреть Мелвина целиком.  
Прекрати мямлить, сказал себе Мелвин. Тебе тридцать два года. Стаж работы – девять. Ты агент Федеральной службы охраны Соединённых Штатов Америки, в конце концов. Ты – профессионал.  
– Официальный допрос будет после оценки медкомиссии, – продолжал тем временем майор, – но такие вопросы следует решать как можно быстрее. Вы уверены, что не можете составить точный фоторобот первого мутанта? Вы находились к нему ближе и дольше остальных.  
По крайней мере, Шнайдеру хватило учтивости не напоминать, как именно ближе и почему именно дольше. О Господи.  
– Он всё время двигался, – в энный раз повторил Мелвин, – черты выглядели размытыми. Сэр.  
А если надо будет клясться на Конституции или Библии?  
Мутантская угроза, произнёс он про себя, стараясь сосредоточиться. Дерзкое преступление. Служебное расследование. Серебряный вихрь. Нет, не то.  
– Я надеюсь, – слово «надеюсь» майор произнёс как-то нехорошо, – что вы вспомните больше, когда придёте в себя.  
– Я постараюсь, сэр, – как болванчик, кивнул Мелвин.  
Снова придётся повторять по кругу. Как заметил нарушителя ( _отражение в боковой панели, чёрные смеющиеся глаза, ребяческая улыбка_ ), как ему заклеили рот и сняли униформу ( _секунда ветра со всех сторон, обжигающего кожу_ ), как обездвижили ( _сквозняк впечатал его лопатками в стену, Мелвин попытался дёрнуться и осознал, что не может_ ). Как Мелвин с минуту пялился на брошенную в углу чужую одежду ( _футболка с «Пинк Флойд», нелепые очки, кеды со звёздочками_ ), а потом мальчишка вернулся уже не один ( _вспышка, будто верхний свет мигнул_ ), и на выходе из лифта его ждали сообщники.  
Всего вот этого, в скобках, нельзя было никому сообщать. Это лишняя, ненужная информация. Это не информация вовсе, просто дурное наваждение.  
Шнайдер пошуршал бумагами, в которых делал пометки, и потянулся к диктофону. Наконец это закончится – по крайней мере, на ближайшее время.  
– И никаких имён? Мест? Деталей плана? Вы уверены, что они ничего такого не обронили? – этот вопрос майор тоже задавал не в первый раз, слегка меняя формулировки.  
– Не припоминаю, сэр, – устало отозвался Мелвин.  
Это называется саботаж, должностное преступление и, наверное, государственная измена. Но если их найдут... Мелвин представил бетонную тюрьму Леншерра, в которой мечется и бьётся о стены серый вихрь в пинкфлойдовской футболке, и его снова замутило. Ничего нельзя говорить. Эрик Леншерр мог быть опасным террористом и убийцей, но этот... этот парень был явлением природы.  
Форс-мажор, пункт в договоре, снимающий с Мелвина Авори все обязательства. По крайней мере, хотелось так думать.  
Когда майор, помурыжив его ещё пару минут и заставив подписать кучу бумажек, наконец отпустил Мелвина, он собирался пойти в уборную – умыться, подержать в воде руки, на которых до сих пор были видны красные полосы, – но зачем-то отправился в раздевалку. Остановился у своего шкафчика, прижался лбом к прохладной металлической поверхности, потом открыл. Униформу уже вернули из лаборатории, запаяв в непрозрачный пакет; Мелвин разорвал упаковку и зачем-то ткнулся носом в рубашку. Слабо пахло его собственным дешёвым одеколоном и потом, больше ничем.  
Он вздохнул, постоял так ещё немного и стал переодеваться.


End file.
